


Surface Tension

by bonzai_bunny



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Break Up, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonzai_bunny/pseuds/bonzai_bunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhodey kept trying to tell himself that it was a bad idea, but Tony always managed to change his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surface Tension

**Author's Note:**

> I was briefly obsessed with this scenario, so I decided to write it. It's pretty short, hope you enjoy.

It wasn’t a good idea, Rhodey told himself. Tony was currently curled up beside him on his expensive leather sofa, absently rubbing his thumb over Rhodey’s thigh. Rhodey knew what Tony was trying to do; he’d been hinting at it since before that stupid party that left Tony reasonably plastered. It was, in Tony’s words, “A New-Found Freedom Party” because he liked to mask the pain of anything (this time being Pepper’s breakup with him the previous weekend) with things that were flashy. 

He’d had his hands around Rhodey’s waist no more than five times since he got there (he was there mostly to chaperon because Tony did reckless things when he was depressed). Tony tried to get him to dance, to no avail, so Tony started picking people out of the crowd. He picked out curvy, leggy blondes with bright red lipstick, muscular men with dark hair. Rhodey had swallowed and watched (not jealously, Rhodey was not jealous) as Tony sat a girl with short black hair on his lap and stuck his hand between her thighs while they made out. 

It was all intended to get to Rhodey, he was sure, and he wished he had some backup. He wished he knew Steve Rogers’s number or something, if the guy even owned a cell phone. Calling Pepper was a solid 'no.'

The party ended at about three in the morning and Tony had flirted his way through (and probably fucked one or two) the attractive people there and when they were gone, it was just him and Rhodey. 

“Hey, Rhodey…”

“No, Tony,” Rhodey sighed because he knew what the other wanted. 

“Please,” he whined, “it’ll be just like old times.” 

Rhodey honestly didn’t like to think about those “old times” because he preferred not to remember that hollow, reckless boy who was trying too hard to fill up his father’s place in the world. 

His silence must have seemed like a ‘yes’ to Tony because the next thing he knew, Tony was kissing him. It felt nice, as much as he didn’t want to admit. Tony was warm and was gently trying to coax Rhodey’s mouth open with his tongue with more finesse than you’d think his inebriation would allow. Something stirred inside him and he told himself to push the other away, but he didn’t.

Instead he opened his mouth to Tony against his better judgment because it felt good and maybe he’d had a little to drink too. Tony touched his face more gently than Rhodey had ever remembered it and deepened the kiss with a groan. Rhodey felt his skin grow hot and something must have sparked because suddenly the kiss grew desperate. He slid his tongue against Tony’s and Tony wrapped his arms around Rhodey’s neck as though he were holding on for dear life. Without warning, Tony broke the kiss and swung himself onto Rhodey’s lap and he knew this was getting dangerous. It was getting too hot to handle and it would burn them both.

“Tony,” Rhodey gasped, trying to make sense of what was happening, before Tony assaulted his mouth again with fervor. He was making these short rocking motions and Rhodey felt himself grow hard because of it against his better judgment and Tony seemed satisfied. He let his mouth wander to Rhodey’s neck as he attempted to unbutton Rhodey’s suit jacket. 

“Tony, we shouldn’t,” he tried, because not only had they never done this before, but he knew Tony was just projecting. He wanted the warmth and comfort of someone he loved and this was the only way he knew how to come by it. 

“Why not?” He asked with his voice breathy with arousal. Rhodey shivered and tried to ignore how turned on he was. Tony definitely could feel it, if they way he kept grinding was any indication.

“Because you’re drunk. You don’t really want this.”

Tony laughed for a moment, as though there was really nothing wrong, and then he grabbed Rhodey’s hand to make him feel the bulge at Tony’s crotch. 

“I want this, come on, babe.” 

“What about when you wake up, huh?”

Tony frowned in a way that reminded Rhodey how much the other had to drink, “Well...I’ll hope you’ll still be here. Stop trying to kill the mood, man.”

He reached down and squeezed Rhodey’s cock through his suit pants and yeah, that was a great argument against trying to stop this. He shouldn’t but, he was throbbing against Tony’s hand and it had been too long of a time since someone had done something like this for him. He leaned back against the couch with a sigh and let Tony have his way with his mouth on Rhodey’s dark skin, Rhodey’s cock hard against every sharp thrust Tony made.

Eventually it wasn’t enough and they mutually seemed to realize this. Tony tried and failed to unzip his own pants while keeping his tongue firmly in Rhodey’s mouth, so Rhodey helped Tony unzip both of them and Tony wrapped a hand around their cocks together and it was a little sloppy but it felt good, unreasonably good, to be touched that way.

Rhodey bit his lip as he felt Tony throb and twitch against him. The movements of their dicks together was made slick by their precum (it was so much; they both were just leaking) and it was so hot Rhodey didn’t know how he could stand it. 

Rhodey ended up coming first, and for a moment in the daze he believed that he had truly made a wise decision. When his mind cleared a little, he wrapped a hand around Tony’s dick to help finish him off. Tony buried his face into Rhodey’s neck the whole time with these short, hot gasps that made Rhodey want to get it up again. He came quietly and stayed there for a while, just breathing in and feeling the warmth of his best friend there. 

“You gonna be okay?” Rhodey asked eventually when the silence became too much to bear.

Tony sighed and curled up against him more, “Yeah, just peachy.” 

He sounded furthest from it and Rhodey stroked the other's back in what he hoped was a soothing method. And not for the first time, he wished that he could just take his friend’s pain away. 


End file.
